dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tree of Might
The , nicknamed the "Tree of Death" by King Kai, is a tree that grows the fruit of the Tree of Might. It appears in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. Concept and Creation The origin for the idea of the Tree of Might was from an Asian ginseng that producer Morishita Kouzou received as a souvenir. Hearing the Asian ginseng sucks up a field's nourishment to grow larger, he was given the idea for the Tree of Might. Overview This tree is used to spawn the fruit of the Tree of Might after enough energy and life force is absorbed through the tree's roots, but like a regular plant, it needs a suitable atmosphere to survive (such as Earth's). As such, large amounts of energy are required to supply the fruit's growth; the tree essentially sucks the planet that the seed was planted on dry. King Kai said that only Kai (Kami to be more exact, which is the plural for "gods" in Japanese; he actually says "Gods" in the English version) and Eternal Dragons are meant to eat the fruits. Because of all this, the Tree of Might is not considered evil but simply requires such a massive amount of energy to grow, few if any planets can sustain it without dying. The extract from the tree can be used to revive long-since dead organisms. Turles used extract from the Tree of Might to revive Rasin and Lakasei, two members of the Beenz people, a long extinct and extremely intelligent alien species."Akira Toriyama - The World anime special book" The Turles Crusher Corps. came to Earth and planted the Tree. It was destroyed by Goku when he used a Spirit Bomb that killed Turles. Video Game Appearances The area in front of the Tree of Might is a battle stage in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. The stage features prominently in Turles' Training of the 2nd Future Warrior and appears during one of Lord Slug's lessons where he attempts to steal some of its fruit while the Future Warrior is sparring with Turles. Additionally, Turles appears in Conton City in order to determine if it will be a suitable location to plant the Tree of Might. However, he is forced to wait while the Turles Crusher Corps. finishes the soil analysis which will determine if the soil is suitable for growing it indicating the tree will not grow in certain types of soil. Elder Kai briefly alludes to the Tree in his description of its Fruit in the main story of Xenoverse 2. Elder Kai confirms that the tree and its fruit are considered holy. Elder Kai clarifies that only divine beings such as the Kaioshin and presumably other divine being such as the Gods of Destruction, Angels, and Grand Zeno are allowed to eat its holy fruit. This can be seen as a recon as the Supreme Kais and other divine beings had not yet appeared by the time the Tree of Might film was made. Additionally Turles apparently supplies a Seed of Might to Towa in order to grow a modified strain of the fruit by exposing it to the Demon Realm which apparently corrupts the tree's holy fruit with dark evil energy augmenting its effects. Trivia *In the "Big Green" dub, the Tree of Might is known as the "Sacred Tree". *In the Speedy dub, the Tree of Might is known as the "Shinrey Tree". *The Tree of Might is most likely a reference to the . *Its divine holy status is ironic given its destructive nature, though it makes sense given how destructive Zeno, the Gods of Destruction, and even rogue Supreme Kais such as the Zamases can be despite their divine status. Gallery TreeOMight(Daiz6).png|Tree of Might concept art, drawn by Akira Toriyama (Daizenshuu 6) TreeofMight1.png|The Tree of Might in the movie DragonballZ-Movie03 1458.jpg|The Tree of Might explodes DragonballZ-Movie03 1459.jpg|The Tree of Might exploding Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Stage Preview - Tree of Might.png|Render in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission References Site Navigation es:Árbol del Espíritu Sagrado ru:Шинсейджу Category:Places in the Seventh Universe Category:Objects